Sovereign-class Dreadnought
The Sovereign-class Dreadnought, officially referred to as the Sovereign-class Super Dreadnought and the the Sovereign-class Super Destroyer respectively, was a heavy starship utilized by both the Unified Earth Government, Human Federation, and several independent factions such as Revolutech Advanced Industries. Armed to the teeth with the latest technologies each faction had to offer, these mighty weapons of war simultaneously struck awe and fear into the hearts of those who witnessed its behemoth frame on the battlefield. At the height of their power, these starships were the largest vessels fielded by the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation. Due to the immense cost of production, only several hundred of these incredible machines were produced and kept in operation. Overview Operational History Design and Construction The Sovereign-class Dreadnought was the brainchild of Donovan Laurie, a brilliant and unconventional engineer employed by the mega corporation, Revolutech Advanced Industries. Service in Milky Way Civil War Legacy After the conclusion of the Milky Way Civil War, a decision was made by the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation to retire the Sovereign-class Dreadnought from active service and scrap them. Fortunately, many within their respective Navies refused to acknowledge the order, which convinced them to come up an alternative solution. They eventually made the decision to retire the construction of additional Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts while keeping all active Dreadnoughts operational. The remaining Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts, which numbered up to about a few hundred, saw extensive action in the Milky Way War several years later. The Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts found themselves at the forefront in the war against the Stigma, leading the charge against the enemy. Many of the Sovereign-class would eventually meet their end in battle, sacrificing themselves to stop the advance of the Stigma. After the Stigma Invasion, only a mere handful of these prestigious warships were left in operation, like the Tolerance and the Indomitable, both of which were kept above their respective Capital Worlds. Role Armament Primary Weapon Systems Secondary Weapon Systems Armour Engines and Propulsion For sublight propulsion, the Sovereign-class Dreadnought utilized five thruster banks of thirteen Sovereign-class GEN-styled Thruster Pods to provide an ample amount of atmospheric thrust and sub-light speeds able to be on par or surpass most Human space vessels. The GEN-styled Thruster Pods were powered by the multiple GEN Energy Harnesser Systems and the GM variant found onboard. And by extension, the subsequent byproduct simply known as GEN Energy. Through the use of an electromagnetic field, the Thruster Pods were able to gather and channel it through a series of exhaust manifolds. The accelerated GEN Energy would gain potential mass and served as a favored means of propulsion. This was largely attributed to the special relativity present and an existing translational momentum Higgs field interaction, as well as GEN Energy's natural ability to attract Higgs Bosons and disrupt the local Higgs field, which ultimately conferred a decreased inertial mass for local objects. In order to achieve faster-than-light speed, the Sovereign-class Dreadnought was outfitted with the recently developed Particle Warp Drive, a notable improvement over the aging FTL Drive. With the knowledge provided by the joint think tank secretly backed by Revolutech Advanced Industries, the Particle Warp Drive abandoned the common "brute force" approach and opted for a more peaceful solution: cutting a small hole into the dimensional plane and enlarging it in a gradual manner. The Particle Warp Drive was primarily designed to use antimatter as a fuel, but it also used the GEN Energy byproduct as a means to establish secondary catalyst to actually cause the "Gateway" to open. Shielding Powering As per the orders of Revolutech Advanced Industries, the Sovereign-class Dreadnought was designed to heavily rely on the advanced and revolutionary GEN Energy Harnesser System. Due the extremely immense size of the Sovereign-class Dreadnought, the vessel required an absurd amount of power to stay in operation. As a result, Revolutech Advanced Industries created a variant of the GEN Energy Harnesser System simply referred to as the GEN Energy Harnesser System GM. The GM Variant was essentially a gargantuan-sized Harnesser System placed deep within the recesses of the Sovereign as a means to avoid catastrophic damage from most weaponry. An unspecified amount of sub GEN Energy Harnesser Systems were also put into use, with the estimate nearing up to two hundred of GENEHS. The GENEHS themselves were scaled to the appropriate size and were specially manufactured by the contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries. The Sovereign-class Dreadnought was designed to possess several redundant power systems, possibly as a means to mitigate power failure and replace any GENEHS that happened to be loss during battle. The GEN Energy Harnesser System employed an advanced photovoltaic energy system along with several other factors, which reacted specifically and efficiently to high energy/frequency photons in the gamma frequency spectrum (above 10^19 Hz, 100 keV). In a sense, the GEN Energy Harnesser System harnessed the high energy light and converted it into viable electricity in similarity to a Solar Panel. Going deeper into high energy particle physics, it used a non-conventional way to generate the power source, the non-evaporative decay of baryonic matter. Hydrogen was also used as a fuel, serving as a combination of the two. Since hydrogen was a proton with an orbiting electron, it was typically found everywhere such as in Space or Earth. The reason why the GEN Energy Harnesser Systems were capable of working for large amounts of time was that many baryons (like hydrogen) floated around in the universe, which entailed a near limitless fuel supply. In case the Sovereign-class Dreadnought was damaged and not able to effectively rely on the GENEHS Generators, a secondary system of Super Heavy Duty GEN Condensers were installed to keep the Dreadnought in operation, albeit only in terms of appropriate subroutines, basic functions, and life-support. Otherwise, the Dreadnought was severely limited in what it could accomplish on the battlefield. Other GEN Condensers were also programmed to activate and power the Sovereign-class Dreadnought's Secondary Weaponry Systems in the event that the GENEHS Generators did not provide sufficient energy. Complement All Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts were designed to carry a minimum of 250 mobile suits within their hangars to protect itself and attack other mobile weapons and ships simultaneously. However, the extensive hangars of the Dreadnoughts were more than capable of holding thousands of mobile suits if needed. The amount mobile suits within a single Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts could potentially conquer and subjugate a planet through sheer numbers alone. Provided that a Dreadnought was supported by other starships and support craft, it could conquer a star system all on its own. During the Milky Way Civil War, the Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts of each Faction were equipped with mobile suits typically associated with them such as the UEG-101A Revolutionary, UEG-102A Hessian, HFMS-0M4 Keeper, HFMS-0M5 Warden, just to name a few. Only privately owned or rogue Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts were known to possess mobile suits from different factions at that point in time. Following the Civil War and the establishment of the Milky Way Alliance in the face of the Stigma threat, all Sovereign Dreadnoughts were refitted and were assigned numerous mobile suits from all the factions as a means to play off each machines' strength. Three hangars were located on each portside of the Dreadnought, with an additional two found underneath the vessels. One multi-level hangar bay was also located deep within the center of the Dreadnought, which could raise up and launch its mobile suits at a moment's notice. Several Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts were also modified to possess additional hangar bays at the expense of weaponry, essentially marking the Dreadnought as a makeshift carrier on the battlefield. When Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts were required to partake in ground warfare, it often acted as powerful troop transport carriers, being able to carry about 6,000 - 10,000 soldiers and deliver them onto the battlefield with the onboard Traveler-class Dropships. However, due to the massive importance of the Dreadnoughts and the massive loss of life it could incur if they were to fall, only rarely would the Sovereign-class partake in this role. It also carried massive war vehicles such as the GEN Tank and the Gauss Walker. ---- - Human Federation= Mobile Suits fielded by HF-owned Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts: *HFMS-0M3 Deacon *HFMS-0M3C Command Deacon *HFMS-0M4 Keeper *HFMS-0M4C Command Keeper *HFMS-0M5 Warden *HFMS-0M5A Advance Warden *HFMS-0M5L Line Warden *HFMS-0M5N Novus Warden *HFMS-0M5S Stealth Warden *HFMS-0M5C Command Warden - Revolutech Advanced Industries= Mobile Suits fielded by RAI-owned Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts: *RAIMS-G1 Knight *RAIMS-G2 Squire *RAIMS-G3 Troubadour - }} Renowned Ships *''RAI Sovereign'' (Class namesake) *''JTA Tsukuyomi'' *''MWA Valiance'' *''MWA Valiant Effort'' *''MWA Dominion'' *''MWA Seraph'' Gallery File:RB1.jpg Notes Trivia *Due to varying errors, receipts and orders, the total number of Sovereign-class Dreadnoughts built during the Milky Way Civil War remained unknown. It was generally believed to be several hundred, with the numbers reaching up to 1000 and being as low as 300. *Despite the Sovereign-class Dreadnought being constructed specifically for the Unified Earth Government, Revolutech Advanced Industries also built a dozen Dreadnoughts for their Company's Private Security Forces. Subsequently, Revolutech Advanced Industries desired to level the playing field and also built several hundred for the Human Federation. While considered a betrayal by the Unified Earth Government, Revolutech Advanced Industries possessed a considerable amount of influence to protect themselves from retaliation. Behind the Scenes *The design and appearance was based on the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, a heavy warship of the Super Star Destroyer line found in the Star Wars Universe.